<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Watch Me Unfold by WildSpiritualTaterTot19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991484">Watch Me Unfold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildSpiritualTaterTot19/pseuds/WildSpiritualTaterTot19'>WildSpiritualTaterTot19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Butt Grabbing, Cowgirl Position, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Eye Contact, F/M, First Time, First Time Sex, French Kissing, Kissing, Kissing while Sex, Long Hair, Play Fighting, Riding, Touching, Woman on Top, breasts grabbing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:08:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildSpiritualTaterTot19/pseuds/WildSpiritualTaterTot19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While others were sleeping, Yasmina sleeps next to Darius in order to keep him from having nightmares. But there's more than preventing nightmares.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darius Bowman &amp; Yasmina "Yaz" Fadoula, Yasmina "Yaz" Fadoula/Darius Bowman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Watch Me Unfold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/THESECONDSHARK/gifts">THESECONDSHARK</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While the others are sleeping, Darius and Yasmina went to one of Main Street different stores to sleep in for midnight.</p><p>"At least, sleeping inside the store is a nice thing to get warm." said Yasmina. "Yeah... And the floor is hard to lay on." said Darius as he lays on the ground and rolled to the left side.</p><p>"At least, the floor is not cold that much." said Yasmina as she takes her rubberband off of her hair, letting her long hair down.</p><p>"Whoa." said Darius, amazed by Yasmina's beautiful long hair.</p><p>"What?" said Yasmina, confused with a smile on her face.</p><p>"Your hair is... long and... pretty." said Darius.</p><p>"Thanks, I was actually gonna let it down before sleeping." said Yasmina before she lays on the floor, next to Darius.</p><p>As they lay on the floor...</p><p>"Hey, Darius?" said Yasmina.</p><p>"Yeah?" said Darius.</p><p>"I've been wondering, what was your nightmare about?" said Yasmina.</p><p>"Well, it was tricky. I encountered Ben, but he was mad. It was back in the train, I tried to save him, but then I saw my father I was trying to save." said Darius.</p><p>"Oh, Darius." said Yasmina, worried.</p><p>"It's scary to see my dad in a nightmare." said Darius.</p><p>"Maybe tickling will cheer you up." said Yasmina.</p><p>"I don't think that's gonna-." said Darius before being tickled by Yasmina.</p><p>"You ticklish, Darius?" said Yasmina, tickling Darius.</p><p>"Yaz, stop! That tickles!" said Darius, laughing.</p><p>As Yasmina was tickling him, her head accidentally fell on his chest.</p><p>They looked at each other with shocked looks, with Darius touches Yasmina's head. "Are you OK." said Darius. "Yeah, are you?" said Yasmina. "Yeah." said Darius. Yasmina and Darius sits up. "That was awkward." said Darius. "Too awkward." said Yasmina. "I guess your tickling does make me laugh." said Darius. "Yeah..." said Yasmina.</p><p>Yasmina caressed Darius's cheek with her hand, they kissed. "Yasmina, I was just confused. I never felt like sleeping next to someone before until you gave me a handjob." said Darius. Yasmina kissed Darius again, then started kissing his neck slow and passionate. "It'll be more than a handjob in this beautiful night... You are so cute inside out." said Yasmina. Darius becomes blushed by what Yasmina said, Yasmina unzips his pants, and gives him a handjob while kissing. "Are you sure the others are still sleeping?" said Darius. "Yep." said Yasmina.</p><p>Yasmina pulls her shorts and panties off, with Darius helping her take them off. Yasmina fingers herself, preparing herself while giving Darius a handjob and kissing him. Darius slowly lays back on the ground, while kissing Yasmina.</p><p>Yasmina straddles Darius in a cowgirl position, guiding his cock into her wet vagina. Yasmina's face slightly tightens when she feels Darius's penis inside her, she moaned. "You alright, Yaz?" moaned Darius. "Yeah... First, we just gotta go slow a little bit." moaned Yasmina, slowly bouncing on Darius.</p><p>"I agree." moaned Darius. While riding on him, Yasmina unzips her jacket, revealing her strapless bra. She unhooks her bra, revealing her perfect breasts. She guides Darius's hands to touch her breasts, it was the first time Darius touched her breasts. Darius had never made love to a girl before, but it is his first time making love to a older teenage girl. "Yasmina..." moaned Darius, saying her name. "Yes." moaned Yasmina as she stopped for a minute.</p><p>"I never made love with a girl like you before, I was a virgin." said Darius, looking into Yasmina's eyes. "I was a virgin, too, Darius." said Yasmina, caressing Darius's cheek. They kissed each other on the lips, they resume having their first time sex. Darius thrusts upward one time, making Yasmina moan with pleasure. As Darius is thrusting upwards, he grabs her butt while sucking her breasts.</p><p>"Yasmina... I feel like I'm gonna... burst." Said Darius, moaning as he feels something about to come out soon, but he tries to hold it. "You sure?" moaned Yasmina. "Yes." moaned Darius. "I want you to cum inside me, inside my vagina." moaned Yasmina. "Are you sure?" moaned Darius. "Yeah." moaned Yasmina. Darius keep holding on while having sex with Yasmina.</p><p>Until 4 minutes later... Darius released his sperm into Yasmina's cave to fill her up, they moaned. Yasmina rubbed her nose on Darius's, their foreheads gently pressed each other. They kissed, Yasmina gets off of Darius, and lays next to him. Darius finally lost his virginity to Yasmina, he enjoyed the lovemaking experience with her. Yasmina was also happy that she lost her virginity to him. Darius kissed her on the forehead before they both fall asleep.</p><p>They hope for their future together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>